Creature Bonds
Why Creature Bonds? As the wizarding populace drops dangerously in numbers, the magical world grows further and further out of balance, for wizards were never merely specimens of humanity who wielded merely wands, but instead, even unbeknownst to themselves, they were the guardians of magic itself. Now the magic is out-of-alignment, and the magical creatures, including those who would seek to wipe out humanity to extinction, or to reduce it to nothing more than a mere food supply, are seizing their chance. Throughout the Earth's existence there is a pattern of dominating species rising up, then falling into extinction as a new dominant species takes over. Just ask the dinosaurs. And now...now may be the time for magical beasts to claim the Earth as theirs, and remove the infestation of humanity from it...forever. Magic is not ready to allow this, not yet, and as such some humans have been 'chosen' by it to bond with magical creatures, both the good and bad, to see...if they are strong enough, to fight for their own survival. It is to see... If humanity is deserving of dominance, anymore. Character Histories with Creature Bonds 'Robyn Jankovic' Robyn Jankovic was chosen by the undead, their life forces giving her power over them, for they believe that she alone will not abuse it. This bond was not something that developed quickly, and it developed without Robyn having direct knowledge of it. Instead, being surrounded by death her entire young life, she seemed doomed to lose each and every single person that she became close to ultimately. But with each loss her connection with them grew. Finally, working off of a prophecy they had heard, a group of dark wizards found Robyn and kidnapped her before her 6th year at Hogwarts. Taking her to Egypt they demanded that she bring a dead priest back to life, and forced her to open the chamber that his body had been stored within in an ancient tomb. However, when Robyn stepped forward to do so, not believing that she would be able to do anything, the door responded to her touch and admitted her inside. A mummy soon addressed her, speaking within her mind, and it was angered that the dark wizards had forced her there. Killing the dark wizards, it gave her a gift of a necklace, one that would assist her in controlling her gift - one she was now aware of.. Robyn's bond continues to grow to mummies and zombies with each encounter with death she faces and overcomes. 'Rose Astor' Rose is bonded to a group of creatures known for inspiring fear: The Acromantulas. Like Hagrid centuries prior, Rose is able to walk amongst them without them attacking her, and to an extent, she can persuade them to not attack people with her. However, there is always the danger of a rogue acromantula ignoring her wishes. While walking through Hogsmeade, Rose found out that she was bonded to the acromantulas when one greeted her, telling her to come with it. Eventually Rose did, finding out that she was their rider, and that she was their...ambassador. When creatures attacked Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry, just after Rose graduated, she ran to the school's defenses. Students and Professors were trapped within the Great Hall, acromantulas surrounding it in a thick, impenetrable barrier that prevented wizards and witches from getting inside to aide in their rescue. It was a dire situation, given that the Entrance Hall was on fire, and that acromantulas were surrounding it. However, Rose was permitted entry, and was able to drive some of the acromantulas away, one at a time. 'Kani Allen' Kani was chosen by spirits as a result of her stumbling into the right place, at the right time. During a trip to Germany with her family Kani took up a dare that entailed not having a wand upon her, and as a result wound up lost in the forest and bonded with a reaper, one bonded to a book of life and death, a book that lists the exact times, dates, and causes of death for all individuals of magical blood. Upon finding and reading this book, her friend Derrick Halliwell having been present when this transpired, Kani not only became bonded to the Reaper, but also wound up with a special bond with spirits. 'Kara Bexley (formerly Everett)' Kara was chosen by a manticore, in the midst of the attack by the Great Beast upon Hogwarts. The manticore was following the Great Beast, and as it went to attack the students and those gathered there in Hogwarts' defense, Kara encountered it, and instead of killing her...it did not. 'Riley Anderson' Riley, while already having control of a coven of vampires due to a deal struck when he was just out of school, has unknowingly wound up bonded with them. 'Tyler Jepsen' Tyler's bonded with Thestrals as a whole, but one in particular. If you know anything about the creatures, one would have to have seen death in order to view them. Tyler, as humble and innocent and charming as he is, has seen a lot of it. His brother Kayin, sister-in-law, and five nieces and nephews were murdered by dark wizards, a tragedy Tyler didn't witness with his own eyes but it put him in grave danger. His own accounts of viewing death come with most particularly, the attacks he's been a part of. People have been killed and he's seen people get killed in his travels. Given all the darkness that's invaded his life, he's developed an attachment to these peculiar creatures. He has even resorted now to traveling with the one he has deeply connected with to keep a cover on who he is. 'Everett Tamasine' Everett has a bond with a manticore.